turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ariovistus
I can't figure out the story template, mainly because, if we have a Videssos Historical Characters template, I wasn't able to find it. And I didn't trust myself to tinker with the Videssos Fictional Characters template. I really should learn how to write code for templates, it's not fair of me to leave it to you guys all the time. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:58, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks TR. I'm actually surprised by how many historical "characters" Videssos could yield if we were thorough about creating them: There's Caesar of course, Vorenus and Pullo are under Scaurus's command (meaning that the disappearance of his cohorts did have an effect on OTL, however negligible--likely not to be noticed till HBO produced its series Rome thousands of years later), Philippus often reminisces about Marius and Sulla, and there are other name drops like this one cropping up here and there throughout the original cycle. Nothing in any of the other stories, of course. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:42, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, so long as they disappeared after that fight Caesar recorded in The Gallic Wars, history would not have noticed or cared. TR (talk) 18:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::According to Caesar, they buried the hatchet after that fight. But they still hated each other when they were first introduced in EftL, and reconciled during the campaign against Drax in LoV. So I'm assuming the disappearance happened before they came to Caesar's attention. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Illustrative of a plot point, but not crucial to the plot. TR (talk) 01:59, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I guess you're right. And not that illustrative either; really, the situation that reminded Viridovix of him really did not resemble this very closely at all. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:02, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I recall Marcus Scaurus used knowledge of various ancient battles from OTL as inspiration for tactics in battles in Videssos where his opponents had no knowledge of them. I never got around to writing them up but would they be individual articles or would they now go into the references article? ML4E (talk) 19:38, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess it depends on how much Marcus used those battles. If they wound up being complete retreads, then I'd be more inclined towards articles. But if Marcus used them as a model, but they quickly shifted in their own direction, then probably just references. TR (talk) 21:25, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The only one that comes to mind for me right away is when he tied burning branches to the cattle's horns and turned them loose on some Yezda encampmemt. That was following the script to the letter. Can't recall whose script. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:29, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :The one I had in mind was early in the first novel when the Romans had a mock battle with soldiers from Namdalen as a training exercise. I checked today and the battle referenced was Kynoskephalai (Wikipedia spells that with "c"s) with the Namdaleni playing the part of the Macedonians especially since they used a phalanx of pikes to attack the Roman line. I also recall the burning branches but don't recall which battle so I guess we can play it by ear, depending. ML4E (talk) 17:23, July 21, 2016 (UTC)